Code: Werewolf
by AussieUlrich
Summary: After suddenly attacked by a beast of some sort, Odd and Ulrich begin to change but their changes soon become horrifying when they accidently murder and become agressive. Ginger Snaps and Code Lyoko crossover. Complete.
1. Daily Grades

I only uploaded this because people on DeviantART .com liked it a lot. I didn't upload it here because there were too many wolf fanfics from me but I did it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ginger Snaps.

--

Chapter 1: Daily Grades

_"Odd?"_

"Odd, listen to me…"

"Please get up…"

"We need you, Odd…"

"We need you…"

Black. Black was all he could see. He knew someone was calling him, wanting him to fight. Soon, he felt himself move by a force.

"No…Kiwi stop it…go wake Ulrich…"

"Get up!"

"Huh?"

"You nut! I suppose you want me to guard you here all day!?"

"What?"

Odd opened his eyes. He wasn't in his dorm room bed; he was on the forest sector ground. Lasers were heard firing; Odd soon saw the charging Krabes coming right for him and Ulrich.

"Get up, Odd! I can't hold these monsters off all by myself!" Ulrich shouted to the boy at his feet.

"I guess that swing from the Krabe knocked me out cold." Odd said.

Odd stood up and aimed to fire a few of his trusty laser arrows.

"Hello Jade and Eric! I'll be through with you two in no time!" Odd humored, but the rest didn't find it so funny, even for the sixth time.

"Not again with those names…" Yumi sighed. She threw one of her fans and killed yet another Krabe, only three more!

"Alright guys, Aelita has entered the tower." Jeremie said in relief. He typed in the program for the return to the past.

Suddenly, a white bubble engulfed the city of Paris. It was once again, morning for the Lyoko gang, and that means dealing with morning pains all over again.

"The electromagnetic spectrum is actually a very simple subject; you should catch on fairly quickly. Just remember the differences in wavelengths and frequencies in ultraviolet rays, gamma rays, infrared rays…" Mrs. Hertz continued with her lesson which seemed like an eternity.

"Catch on fairly quickly? She's crazy…" Odd complained, resting his head on his palm.

After an hour of what seemed like torture, the bell finally rang for second period, which happened to be Jim's soccer practice. Jim blew into his whistle starting the practice game; practice has been getting a bit tough since this new guy named, Andrew, joined in. And Andrew didn't have the best record in the world for being a nice guy.

"Out of my way! Get your dirty, cruddy shoes off of that ball!" Andrew has been yelling insults all over the game, not to mention being violent. This was going to be a long practice.

Odd has the ball in the grasp of his running feet; he was just about to make the first goal. Then suddenly, _BAM!_ He was on the ground by a strong shove by Andrew.

"Move, you freak!"

Ulrich was definitely not enjoying this practice, he grew more annoyed every minute. He couldn't stand hearing Andrew's voice, he felt like going over there and teach him a lesson with his fists but he resisted the urge. After an unfair game and a victory lecture from Jim, practice was over. Math was next, oh the joy…

"I am very impressed with your test scores, class." Mrs. Mayer said happily but her smile turned upside down, "Odd, Ulrich, come see me please."

Ulrich and Odd looked at each other; they knew what was going to happen.

"Boys, I have noticed that your grades are dropping. I suggest you both do this project together if you want those grades to rise to at least a seventy, okay?"

"Okay…" They both sighed. Mrs. Mayer gave them a packet.

"Return to your seats." Mrs. Mayer instructed, "Alright class, today we are starting the Pythagorean Theorem. This is a basic review from the eighth grade."

Class ended and it was now lunch time.

"I can't believe this!" Odd ranted, "More math!"

"Hey at least it's a partner project, but I'm out of paper and you never have paper so we're going to have to go buy some tonight." Ulrich said, looking through the packet.

"Tonight?" Odd asked.

"Yes tonight, we have to get started; the faster we get this done, the less work we have to do."

"Fine."

"Well everything is going okay on Lyoko; Xana hasn't attacked in a while." Jeremie stated, "But who knows what he's planning."

"Have you tried to track Xana down yet?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, but the scan isn't ready for going global yet, right now it can only search in our area."

"Well it's better than nothing." Yumi said, before taking a bite out of her apple.

"I'll start to work on it tonight in the factory." Jeremie said.

"I'll go with you." Aelita said with a smile.

In time, it was finally dark and a full moon hovered over.

--

Review please.


	2. Hit and Run

Chapter 2: Hit and Run

"Remember the time I had that fake spider in my hand I shoved it in Sissi's face and she screamed her head off? That was when I found out that I loved to torture her." Odd said dreamingly.

"Yeah, that gave a good laugh." Ulrich said, remembering that day.

"Good times, good times…"

Suddenly, Odd stopped walking and looked down.

"…oh jeeze…is that a dog?"

On the sidewalk, only a few inches away, was bloody mangled dog. Its innards were all over the place.

"Yuck, it probably is, maybe a wolf got it." Ulrich said.

"I don't think a wolf would come all the way over here just to kill a dog." Odd said, "We should probably get this thing off the sidewalk, let's put it to the side."

They walked over and kneeled down to pick it up.

"I really don't want to touch this." Ulrich said, he put his hand on the leg and pulled back immediately, "It's still warm."

"Just help me, okay?" Odd took on leg and pulled it, and it came off easily, blood dripping on the ground. He dropped it in disgust, "Aw gross…"

"Alright, we should get out of here, this dog probably got attacked not too long ago, and maybe the thing that killed it is still around." Ulrich suggested.

"Okay…" Odd agreed and stood up, "What do you think killed that dog like that?"

_GROWL!_ Suddenly, a huge white creature jumped out from the trees and landed on Odd, causing Ulrich to fall backwards. Odd screamed at the top of his lungs as the thing bit his neck. The creature took him to the forest while he screamed. Ulrich got up and looked around, Odd was out of sight.

"Odd?" No answer, "Odd!?"

Only a low howl was heard in the forest, followed by a scream.

"Odd!!" Ulrich ran into the bushes to find his friend. He ran as fast as he could to find him, shouting his name. He was running out of breathe but he kept running. Ulrich stopped at one point; he didn't know where to go. He tried to catch his breathe while looking around, not a noise but his own breathes where in the air. Then a screaming boy was running to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, run!" Odd shouted as he zoomed past him, surely he was being chased. But he tripped on a rock and fell down.

Ulrich turned around to see what was chasing him. A big, white, growling, dog-like creature on fours was on Odd's tail but not anymore. The thing pounced on Ulrich and he screamed for his life. Odd got up and looked back, the creature was attacking Ulrich now. Odd had scratches and blood staining his clothes. He looked down and picked up the rock he tripped on.

Ulrich screamed as the thing scratched him and bit him in various places. The creature bit his waist and shook him against the grass. He tried to get the thing off of him but it was like he was doing nothing, then he noticed Odd started hitting it with a rock. The creature growled louder and looked back but still had Ulrich in its grasp. Odd hit it one more time with all his might and it broke through the creature's skin.

It yelped and let go of Ulrich. He crawled away screaming, and the creature stood up on twos, that was even scarier. Ulrich got up and ran with Odd following him. The thing ran after them, growling, seeing them get away in its black and white vision. The boys ran as fast as they could out of the forest.

"This must be one of Xana's monsters!" Odd yelled.

"Yeah, but we've got to loose this specter!" Ulrich yelled back.

They made it to the road but Odd fell down.

"Get up! Get up!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd got up and continued to run. Just then car lights and beeps were right next to them. They both screamed and the creature caught up, growling. But it failed to notice the car and it ran into the creature, splattering blood and flesh everywhere. The man in the car just winced and kept driving; he looked back in his mirror and saw that the thing was mashed to pieces. Odd and Ulrich made it though, and they watched, wide-eyed, a Xana specter would've faded right though the car.

"That was not a specter!" Odd yelled, afraid. If it wasn't a Xana creature, then what was it?

"Go, just go!" Ulrich shouted, and they ran away.

In Odd and Ulrich's dorm, Kiwi woke from his slumber and heard noises from the hall then turned to see what it was. The door slammed open revealing two beat up teenagers. Odd fell on his bed, holding his neck.

"Let me see." Ulrich said.

"No, it hurts!"

"I have to see it, Odd." Ulrich looked at Odd's neck; it seemed to have stopped bleeding already. Then he took a look at his back, it had a huge scratch and it has stained Odd's back with blood, it seemed to have already started to heal.

"This is impossible, they're already healing." Ulrich had a confused look, no wound could heal this fast, "No, this isn't right; I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"No! I mean, I'm alright aren't I? I'm not bleeding anymore, right? I'm okay, okay?" Odd got off his bed and tried to calm his friend down.

"Okay…okay…"

"Please, just spare me my parents finding out, alright?" Odd asked.

"Okay, Odd but if something turns out to be serious, go to the infirmary." Ulrich said, "I thought you were going to die, Odd!"

"I thought you were going to die…" Odd looked down at his feet.

"What was that thing anyway? It looked like a giant dog." Ulrich asked, "But no dog can stand on two feet."

"When it was hit by that car, it wasn't pixilated, so it wasn't one of Xana's. It actually got smashed like a real thing. I don't know what it was."

Kiwi barked and hid under the desk at the corner, whining.

"What's up with your dog?" Ulrich asked

"I don't know. Kiwi? Come here, my little diggity dog!" Odd called. Kiwi wouldn't budge, he just stayed there, and it was like he was scared.

"…huh…" Odd looked confused, he just shrugged.

"Well, we should get cleaned up." Ulrich suggested.

--

Review please.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"Jeremie?"

"Yes, Aelita?"

"Do you think my father is still alive?"

"Aelita, I've searched high and low for your father, I'm afraid he's probably used all of his strength to save you." Jeremie replied, as he typed on the lab's computer.

"But Jeremie, have you searched the digital sea?" Aelita asked.

"Search the digital sea? I don't think I'm capable of doing that yet."

"Because, I think there's still hope that he might be out there somewhere..." Aelita began to dose off in thought. After a while she fell asleep while Jeremie kept working. He looked down at pink girl and smiled.

Morning struck again, and little blonde girl was about to open the gate to her backyard to check on her cat.

"Mooshie, where are you Mooshie." She called but she stopped when she saw the gate. It was torn off the bar. Then she screamed as she looked at the sight of bloody flesh of what used to be a cat.

Yumi opened her own gate of her house and closed it when she got on the other side, her book bag on her back ready to go to another day of school. Just as she was about to go on, she heard a girl scream.

"It got our cat! It got Mooshie!" The girl's shouts turned into sobs and she started to cry.

Yumi turned away and moved on.

"Ulrich, maybe it wasn't anything normal, maybe it was paranormal…"

"What? You think we got attacked by a lycanthrope or something?"

"Well, you never know."

"I think I do, I think you've been watching Horror at the Hospital again."

"Yeah, you're probably right, because if we were attacked by something like that, that means we'd be turn into something like that creature."

Ulrich and Odd put their stuff in their bags for class. Like every morning, the group usually meets at the bench.

"Well, I've been making progress with the scan, a few more touches and I'm going to do it!" Jeremie stated, happily.

"That's great." Yumi said, but then she looked down at her feet.

"You okay, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about something."

"Really, what?"

"Umm, well, when I was leaving my house at the gate and girl ran out in to the street screaming. She kept shouting, it got our cat, it got our cat!"

"Really, did you calm her down or something?"

"No, I just started to walk to school…but something tells me I should have asked her…"

"Oh…okay then."

Seconds after he said that, a little bark was heard.

"What the…?"

A little chihuahua was trotting over, barking. The little dog was making its way to Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey!" Jim shouted he was running over, "What is this mutt doing here?"

"I don't know, Jim. It just came over here, we don't know this dog." Yumi said.

"Well, no dog will set foot on this campus." Jim said. He picked up the chihuahua and took it away, it wouldn't stop barking.

"Well that was weird…" Odd said.

It was second period now, and the team was getting their uniforms on. Strangely, Ulrich was taking forever in a restroom stall.

"Ulrich, what's going on in there? Everybody's already out in the field! Can't you just say something, please?"

Odd barged in the stall and closed it behind him. He just stared at what he thought he was seeing.

"…whoa…"

"Whoa? That's it? Whoa?" Ulrich asked. His chest was covered in brown hair, from his collar bone to his stomach, "I can't have a hairy chest, Odd, not like this!"

"No way…" Odd was still bewildered.

"What the heck…I didn't see anything in the morning!"

"Wait a minute, you're all hairy, we were bitten on a full moon by some strange creature, and dogs are barking at us and following us…"

"What are you trying to say? That thing was a werewolf?"

"I know but think about it."

"Well thanks for taking my little freaking nightmare so seriously!"

"This is so weird…"

"Odd, don't look now but there is blood on your shorts…"

Odd looked down, indeed there was blood on his shorts coming down his legs.

"Holy…what if I'm dying or something?" Odd asked.

"We have to see the nurse."

--

Review please.


	4. Secret

Chapter 4: Secret

"Ulrich, no…"

"What?"

"I don't think we should go see the nurse, I might have to go to the hospital for examination, and I hate hospitals."

"Well then, what are you going to do, huh? Just die if it's serious?"

"If I have to…" Odd said, rubbing his neck.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you, but if you want to die go ahead."

"Some friend you are."

"Hey, I'm the one who asked if we should go to the infirmary."

"What about you?"

"It's probably puberty."

"Yeah right…"

"I don't feel like I'm bleeding anymore, maybe…I don't know…"

"Okay, let's keep this a secret, no one but us knows about this. Nothing about that animal or any of this, got it?"

"I'll have no problem keeping this one."

It was afternoon, classes have ended, and another Saturday is going in a fury. Yumi was in the courtyard, sitting on a bench, she always likes to relax after school.

"Hey, Yumi!"

"Hi…William."

"Haven't talked to you in a while, anything new?"

"No…nothing out of the ordinary…"

"Well that's fine, got any plans for tonight?"

Not too far away, Ulrich heard that question and he was already fuming. He walked over, trying not to look too mad.

"Uhnn…no…but I'm not feeling too well actually so I'll need my rest, okay?" Yumi lied. The last thing she wanted was to get Ulrich angry. Too late.

"Oh, well I guess that's best, hope you feel better." William sounded disappointed.

"I've got to go, bye."

"Bye." William waved; he then heard foot steps behind him.

"Were you about to ask Yumi on a date?" He heard. He turned to see Ulrich behind him.

"Yeah, I've gotten tired of waiting, thought I'd try today, maybe some other time."

"Oh really? Well I've gotten tired of you." Ulrich said sternly.

"Hey, I gave you a chance. Look if you have a problem with me, why don't you tell me all about it later? I've got to go to the library, I'm late for tutorials."

"Okay, how does tonight sound?" Ulrich had a strange smile on his face.

"Fine." William walked away.

Ulrich stayed in the same spot thinking for a second, before he left. While, William and Ulrich were having the little chat, Odd was speaking with Jeremie.

"So, it took a bite out of your neck and it vanished just like that?"

"Yeah, see there's nothing there anymore!" Odd pointed to where the bite on his neck used to be.

"Odd, it's physically impossible for a wound that bad, as you described, to heal that fast." Jeremie explained.

"I know that, that's what's freaking me out!"

"You said Ulrich had some nasty wounds too, right?"

"Yeah, they're gone too."

"I think this is another one of your practical jokes."

"No! I swear, I'm not joking this time!"

"How should I believe you? There's no physical evidence!"

"Go ask Ulrich then! He was attacked too, remember?"

"Okay, I'll tell him you started this."

Just then, Odd remembered something, he said he would keep this a secret from everyone.

"Actually Jeremie, you're right, this is one of my jokes. I just had you convinced to ask Ulrich, ha!"

"Yeah, well thanks for wasting part of this peaceful Saturday! Now if you don't mind I've got a scan to fix."

"Whatever you say…"

And with that, Odd left the room. He was still wondering if he should've kept it secret.

"What if, we die or something, goodbye world, I never liked you."

It was night time, but William and Ulrich haven't felt tired yet. They met at the same place they were earlier.

"You showed up, I'm surprised." Ulrich said.

"I just want to get this over with, and I'm sick of these "issues"." William stated.

"Why are you following us around, huh, because of Yumi? Well I told you like six times to stay away from our group!" Ulrich yelled, pointing to him. Then a soft gurgling sound came from the depths of his stomach.

"It's not my fault I'm in love!" William shouted that was his first mistake.

"In love…well Romeo…I've talked to your Juliet and she said she doesn't like you very much, if not, at all!"

"You're just saying that so I don't talk to her!"

"Well, if that won't work…will this?!" Ulrich lunged forward and grabbed William's arms tightly, put them behind William's back and brought him to the ground.

"Hey, no need for fighting!"

"If you promise to stay away from us, I'll let you go."

"Listen-ah, ow, OW!" Ulrich pressed down William's hand to his back, digging his nails into his skin.

"Okay! Stop it, just stop it!" William pleaded. Ulrich wasn't about to stop there, he was having too much fun.

"You're hilarious…" Ulrich whispered and he tightened his grip and pressed harder than ever. William yelled in pain as the bones in his wrists began to crackle and Ulrich finger nails dug in so hard, William's hands started to bleed.

In the dorms, Odd was reading a book he found on werewolves.

"Lycanthropes are strongest at the full moons, but they change every night. If one was not born with the curse and were bitten or scratched, they would experience these symptoms listed below…" Odd read to himself as he read.

"Aches, mood swings, loss of blood (maybe lost in wounds; will be re-opened if old, taken by the kidneys, vomiting, the nose or the ears), increase in hearing, smell, strength, vision, hunger pangs (usually for meat or blood), growling, killing other creatures, sudden aggression, growth in hair, finger and toe nails (turn a blackish color), develop in fangs and or pointed ears, and grow a tail, two days after bitten or scratched."

"Huh…well luckily I don't have anything but the blood loss part, and Ulrich doesn't have any of this so I think we're fine, what a relief…" Odd yawned, it was late but he had to take Kiwi out. It was becoming such a hassle; Kiwi doesn't seem to like being around Odd or Ulrich anymore. So, it's kind of hard to get him on his leash, without Kiwi growling or barking.

"C'mon Kiwi, it's time to go out for our Saturday night walk." Odd got Kiwi's leash but he growled as Odd got closer.

_"Growl! Bark! Bark! Bark!"_

"Shhhhh, do you want the whole school to hear you?"

About an hour later, after Odd got Kiwi to corporate, Ulrich rushed into the boy's room. His finger nails had dried blood under them from scratching William, he needed to wash them. When he was washing his hands, he heard the door slam open and someone ran into a stall, crying.

--

Review please.


	5. Man's Best Murder

Chapter 5: Man's Best Murder

Ulrich listened closely, the person sounded like he was crying his life out. Then he heard the sound of vomiting, coughing and deep breathing. Ulrich was concerned about this and when to take a look.

"Hello?" Ulrich called. He looked under the door of the restroom stall; he saw the familiar yellow shoes and purple pants.

"Odd is that you?"

"Go away!"

Ulrich slowly peeked through the cracks. He saw Odd's hand, it was covered in crimson. He gasped and stepped back, this definitely looked serious. Odd threw up again, and Ulrich crawled under the door, when got up from the floor, he wished he hadn't. Odd turned to him, his face covered in a sticky red substance.

"I told you to go away!" Odd yelled to the boy behind him. Ulrich was freaked out.

"What happened?" He asked. Odd sobbed.

"Something is really, really wrong with me Ulrich!"

"Tell me what happened!"

"I had this ache…and I thought it was for a sec. but it was to tear everything to freaking pieces…" He threw up again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiwi!"

"Kiwi what!?"

"I…I…"

"Out with it!!"

"I KILLED HIM!!"

Ulrich jumped back to the door, wide-eyed, he could not believe what he heard.

"I killed my own dog!! I killed Kiwi!" Odd started to cry harder than he ever cried, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Where is he??"

Odd tried to stop sobbing and he leaned against the wall.

"Outside…torn apart…dead…"

"Why? Why Odd? Why did you kill him?"

"He just kept barking, he wouldn't stop barking…growling and howling…he just wouldn't shut up…I just couldn't stop myself…Ulrich…what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Odd; we're just going to have to forget about him…I mean he's gone, you can't cry over him forever."

"I know but he was my first real friend…" Odd sobbed.

"Okay, wash that blood off, there's really nothing we can do." Ulrich said, looking down.

In the two boys' dorm, Ulrich was thinking about what he did to William, he regretted that. Yet, it felt like it was needed, that there was a perfectly good reason why even he didn't know, or maybe…he just snapped? There was one thing he did know, he always hated him. Odd came in after a while, he put on his night clothes and got in bed; he pulled the covers over his head. Ulrich looked at him, and then he made his way to bed.

It was Sunday morning, no classes today, so everyone slept in. Eventually, Ulrich woke up but he felt like something was not right. When he got up, he screamed, waking Odd.

"What!?" Odd shouted but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the problem.

Ulrich had something stretching out from his shorts; it looked like…a tail? Odd then remembered the book and its lycanthropy symptoms list. He felt his backside, he paled, and he had a tail too.

"What's happening to us?" Odd asked.

"How should I know? I have a tail! At least you're used to having one, the only tail I ever had was a katana hanging from my waist!" Ulrich began to feel weird, "Is it moving? Please tell me it's not moving."

"Oh, it's moving." His tail was slowly wagging back and fourth, like a wolf when it's angry, "We could tape the tails down our legs." Odd suggested.

"Okay, but we have to do it quick, Sunday Soccer practice at noon. We already slept through the whole morning."

Outside, the team has already started but Odd and Ulrich were inside.

"Hurry up." Odd whined.

"Hold still."

"I am, just hurry up."

Ulrich taped Odd's tail to Odd's left leg, their tails were pretty long. Odd pulled his pants up. Once they were outside, Jim yelled at them for being late and escorted them to get onto the field. Theo caught up to the ball and Andrew came in and tried to shove him away from it like he did to Odd but Theo wasn't like that, so he shoved back and pushed Andrew away. Andrew got really mad and pushed Theo with his arms and Theo fell to the ground. Andrew laughed a bit.

Away next to their goal, Odd and Ulrich saw this and they talked to each other.

"….grab him and don't let him go, I'll do the rest." Odd agreed to Ulrich's plan.

They ran to Andrew at top speed. Odd growled and jumped on him, he pulled his hair, causing him to scream in pain, then he grabbed hold of Andrew's arms and pushed them to his Andrew's chest, he had him. Ulrich came in and got on his knees, and then he punched Andrew, merciless.

"Hey!! Knock it off!!" Jim yelled as he ran over to the scene.

"Guys, no!" Theo shouted. Odd kept holding on to him and Ulrich kept hitting.

Jim grabbed Ulrich and Odd by their back collars and separated them from Andrew. Andrew was crying already, his hands in his face, he looked at his hands, and his nose and forehead were bleeding.

"Stern! Della Robbia! To the principle's office!" Jim roared as he took them to the office.

At the office, principle Delmas was not going easy.

"Stern, since you've managed to stay away from violence for this long, I won't suspend you but next time I will, you have been warned. As for the both of you, four hours of detention! That is all. Jim, take them to the library, they shall begin their punishment now."

"Yes, principle Delmas."

"Great, just great, as if I didn't have enough problems." Odd whispered to himself.

--

Review please.


	6. Confession

Chapter 6: Confession

During detention, Odd drew a picture of the creature that attacked him. I put a lot of detail on it, nothing better to do in four hours of nothing. He drew it standing up on twos, its lips curled up; revealing fangs and a coat of fur. He tried to make it look dangerous, making the claws and teeth extremely sharp and he made it look muscular. For fun, he drew a background of a full moon and forest trees. Odd was a genius at drawing sci-fi and supernatural creatures.

Ulrich observed his friend draw; flashes of the beast ran through his mind. He also had noticed not too long ago that his wounds had disappeared; he felt no pain at all. He didn't know much about lycanthropy but he did know that if one were bitten, he or she changes. He remembered his fight with William, Andrew and his freaky tail. Ulrich wondered what his life would be like if he was a werewolf. Would he kill his own friends? Was Odd changing too? What about Xana and Lyoko?

He asked himself if silver was a danger, if he would change at the full moon, if wolf's bane would cure him, he wondered if Odd was thinking the same thing. He still didn't have any proof that werewolves exist, so he let those thoughts fly away. After, detention, Ulrich and Odd went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I think we should tell them about that incident." Ulrich suggested.

"Why? I've tried telling Jeremie about it but he wouldn't believe me."

"He will if I tell him."

In the lunchroom, Jeremie was once again explaining his success on the scan.

"Once I locate Xana, I'll have to start figuring out what he's planning but it won't be easy."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your conversation but I we have to tell you something, Ulrich and I." Odd said, "…well…go ahead and tell them!"

"Yeah, Jeremie remember when Odd told you about that weird creature that ran after us?"

"Yes, Odd told me he was joking."

"I lied." Odd said.

"What?" Yumi asked, she never heard those two talking about an attack.

"As I was saying, it was some kind of dog thing but it was huge and ugly!" Ulrich explained.

"May I ask you to be more specific, please?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, its fur was white and it could stand up on twos, it had long claws and drooling fangs."

"You're describing a werewolf." Yumi interrupted, she looked confused.

"I don't know what it was."

"But!" Odd interrupted, "I'm starting to think it was a werewolf."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Because, there's a lot that's been going on that we haven't been telling you." Odd confessed, "Like…well it wouldn't be such a good idea to tell it in here…we should go outside."

"Okay…" Yumi agreed.

Outside away in the forest, which is sort of ridicules according to Jeremie.

"No one can hear us out here, begin." Jeremie said.

"Okay…" Ulrich pulled up his shirt, revealing an incredibly hairy body. Aelita gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"But…how is this possible…?" Jeremie asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know…did you know Odd killed Kiwi?"

"WHAT??" They yelled together.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know!! I couldn't control myself, he wouldn't shut up and I just tore him apart…he squealed and then he's done…"

"I had a fight with William…he ran away after I let him go…I scratched his hand and he bled, it mesmerized me. All I remember was getting hungry and angry then I just snapped." Ulrich explained.

"Anything else we need to know?" Jeremie asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…we have tails!!" Odd shouted.

"Please tell me I did not just hear that…" Yumi said looking up to the sky, closing her eyes.

"Look!" Odd pulled up his left pants, there was his tail, taped to his leg.

"This is serious, we have to cure them!" Aelita said, worried.

"He do we cure a werewolf?" Jeremie asked.

"Silver or wolf's bane?" Yumi suggested.

"I'll search for results; maybe some old legends can help us solve this situation." Jeremie said.

"You two just try to keep out of trouble okay?" Yumi said.

"I can't promise you anything but okay." Odd said.

With that they left, when night time came, Odd went to look at a little grave he made, he buried Kiwi there. After Odd left, he was walking to the dorms, but Sissi stopped him. She got in his way.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked she had look of disappointment in her face.

"Nothing." Odd blankly replied, he tried to get around her but Sissi would let him through.

"I know you're hiding something!" She stated.

"Leave me alone Sissi!"

Sissi and Odd were conveniently close to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, where Ulrich was examining his finger nails. They had gotten awfully sharp and they turned a grayish color. He heard Odd shout leave me alone and looked out the window, there was Sissi and Odd. Ulrich made a dash for the door.

"I saw you kill that mutt of yours!" Sissi yelled, pointing at Odd.

"This is none of your business!" Odd yelled back, his eyebrows squinting closer together.

"You are a freak!"

"I AM NOT." Odd simply said with his teeth gritted together.

"You-" Odd lunged forward and grabbed her, he covered her mouth.

"Listen to me you spoiled brat, do you want to get on my bad side, huh? Because that wouldn't be such a good idea, or else you will have a very unpleasant night." Odd said through gritted teeth. Sissi struggled to get loose and scream but Odd was surprisingly stronger than her.

"Odd, what the heck are you doing!?" Ulrich said from behind.

"I don't know Ulrich, what am I doing?" Odd asked a dumb question to tell him it's obvious what he is seeing.

"Let her go!"

"You're standing up for her? I am shocked."

"She's an idiot, it's not worth this!" Odd threw her to ground, she fell on some of Mr. Riley's gardening tools, they fell out of the box they were in.

"Odd, stop it!"

"No stop-!" Sissi pleaded but Odd covered her mouth again and held her up.

"You smell yummy, what is that? Lime green lotion, because I'm not sure!"

"Odd are you crazy??"

"Shut up!" Odd slapped Sissi's forehead to get her to be quiet.

"Enough. Let her go!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Odd got Sissi to be quiet.

"Alright, let's just relax."

"Gee, I don't know Ulrich."

"This is not you, let's just cope!"

"Oh with that cure Jeremie wanted to look up? I don't think we can fix this!"

"We don't know that, just give him a chance!"

"A chance 'a? Well, we'll just have to see about that." Just then, something squirted from Odd's fingers on Sissi's mouth, she's so scared she's throwing up!

"Ah, nasty!" Odd shouted in disgust, he let Sissi fall to the ground and throw up, "That is disgusting you gross hacking…"

Sissi picked up a pointed shovel and got up, she held it like a knife, ready to stab.

"Get back!! Don't touch me you freak! You all are totally nuts!!" Sissi cried.

"Sissi we were just…" Odd tried to calm her down but she slipped on a rake pole and fell on a something sharp but they couldn't tell what. It went right through her chest to the other side, she was bleeding rapidly. Sissi struggled to breathe but then she passed out. Odd gasped.

"Uh oh…" He said.

Ulrich bent down and felt her pulse, his eyes widened.

"OH MAN, SHE'S DEAD!" Ulrich yelled.

"Get up, Ulrich!!" Odd shouted. But he just stayed there starring at her bleeding, "Get up now!!"

The smell of blood got to Ulrich and he leaned closer to Sissi's body but Odd pulled him up.

"What are you doing!? This is a dead girl! What are we going to do about this??"

--

Review please.


	7. Lock Down

Chapter 7: Lock Down

"Do you think this will work?" Aelita asked, looking at the instructions on the computer screen.

"No but it's worth a try." Jeremie said.

"We need wolf's bane and…human blood…" Aelita paused, where were they supposed to find wolf's bane?

"There's a florist at the shopping center, we can find the flower there." Jeremie stated.

"C'mon let's go."

"At this time?"

"They don't close until nine."

"What about the blood part?"

"We'll get a syringe and take some blood." Aelita put a hand on Jeremie's shoulder

Outside; Ulrich and Odd were burring Sissi's lifeless body. Ulrich was digging the hole.

"She looks good like this." Ulrich said.

"If I wasn't here would you eat her?" Odd asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Why would I? I mean she's dead."

"Yeah well earlier you were like leaning down to her."

"I was just looking at her…"

"Uh huh..."

"Odd, you shouldn't go out anymore."

"What? I can't just stay in…I'll go insane!"

"Just sleep and play videogames all day. We'll make everyone think you're at school. I'll tell the group about this so they don't blow it."

In the morning, Mr. Delmas had already alerted the school and they had been putting missing signs everywhere with Sissi's face on it. At school, the police had been interviewing students about Sissi's disappearance.

"…when your name is called please come to the office." A women's voice from the speakers instructed.

"She's dead." A boy in the hallway said, talking to his friend.

Aelita was walking to in a hallway to class when William grabbed her and pulled her into a janitor closet, Aelita gasped. William closed the door, turned to face her and grinned; he had fangs in his mouth.

"Is Ulrich avoiding me?" William asked calmly, "Because I'm feeling pretty good right now, I just got a few questions for him like ummm…I'm growing a freaking tail!!" William grabbed Aelita's face. "And I thought you might have some tips on keeping that quiet!!" He said through gritted teeth.

_"Ulrich's scratch! That's why William's changing!"_ Aelita thought.

"Hurting me won't help!" Aelita said.

"See! I feel like I'm turning evil! You want to know what I did for fun last night?" William looked down and shook his head, "I killed a cat for no reason! For no reason! I just killed it! What am I supposed this, just keep murdering things?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I think you do!!"

Suddenly, the door opened and the janitor came in.

"What is going on here?"

William ran out.

"Thanks." Was all Aelita could say.

Ulrich walked into his room to check on Odd.

"Odd how are you doing?" He asked but stopped when he saw Odd and a pocket knife trying to cut his tail off, blood on the floor, "What're you doing??"

"I'm just taking it off!"

"Stop!" Ulrich shouted.

"I'm just taking it off!"

"No!"

"I can't be like this! Nothing helps except tearing live things to pieces!"

"Look, Jeremie and Aelita found a cure and the things they need! Just hold on, don't just leave me here…" Odd began to cry, he saw the fangs in his friend's mouth, and he knew he had them too.

"I'm sorry…I'm scared…"

"I'm scared too, Odd…"

At night, Ulrich couldn't sleep, he was wondering if Odd might try another stupid stunt, he didn't even put on his night clothes; he had a plan in the morning. In the morning, the alarm clock woke Odd, and he slammed his fist on it to turn it off. He got up to get his clothes and run to the showers. Ulrich quickly got up, grabbed an empty drawer and ran out of the room. He put the drawer under the door knob. Odd tried to open the door from the inside but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" He tried to open it but he couldn't, "Ulrich, what the heck are you doing? Let me out!"

"I have to deal with the cure, this way you'll stay out of trouble; I think you're starting to loose control."

"What?? You don't trust me??"

"Just shut up and wait for me!"

"I can't believe you!!" Ulrich had already started to walk away.

"Ulrich? Ulrich?? Let me OUT!" Odd banged on the door.

Aelita and Jeremie were in the factory, cutting part of the wolf's bane to use when Ulrich came in.

"Hi Ulrich, well we read that this cure has to be injected with a needle." Ulrich sighed, he hated needles.

"But this could be very dangerous; we don't know what this stuff does." Aelita stated, "But we'll be right here with you." She smiled.

"And so will Odd." Ulrich said.

In the dorm, Odd was sitting down on his bed, he really was going insane. Jeremie gently took some of Aelita's blood with a syringe. Ulrich had a strange feeling inside him when he saw the red liquid but he pushed it aside. Jeremie squirted it in a small plastic bowl with a handle and put some wolf's bane in it. He put the bowl on a candle to warm it.

Odd freaked and screamed as he ran into the door, banging it with his fists. The door had scratches and blood on it, Odd was trying so hard to get out. Jeremie put a piece of cotton in the bowl. Odd tried to get break the door down again. Jeremie sucked up some of the purplish liquid with the syringe. The door in the hallway opened and closed slightly but the drawer stayed on. Jeremie gave Ulrich the syringe, he looked at it. Odd was tired out, he was leaning against the door; he let his body slowly slip down to the ground and he breathed heavily, his claws trying to dig into the door.

"Odd needs this more than me. I have to bring it to him; he probably knocked the door down by now. Who knows what he's doing."

"Just so you know…this could kill him like a poison." Aelita warned, "…the worst case scenario, we put him out of his misery."

"It's nothing but plant and blood, it shouldn't be that dangerous." Ulrich ran out to the elevator. Aelita starred at the closing door, Jeremie put an arm around her waist.

"For once, I'm not so worried about trying a new thing, I don't think this concoction is a poison but if it is, we'll pray that everything will be alright." Aelita turned and hugged him. Jeremie blushed.

As Ulrich ran through the hallways, he saw that his prediction had come true. The door of their dorm had been broken off, claw marks and blood on it. Ulrich ran off to find Odd, wherever he was. As he reached the courtyard, William was there.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Ulrich." He grinned then he suddenly ran to him.

William grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Ulrich knew what was going on; he knew it was him who turned William into a werewolf. He pulled out the syringe and injected it in his neck. William stopped and got up quickly, and then he fell down. Ulrich got up and looked at William, he looked unconscious, this was not good.

William then sat up; he pulled the syringe out of his neck and dropped it.

"Uhhh, I have to go…!" William ran away. Ulrich smiled, the cure works!

"Hey, Stern!" Jim was walking towards him; luckily he didn't see the episode between him and William. "The principle still hasn't spoken with you about Sissi's disappearance! Hurry up and report to his office right now!" Jim yelled. Ulrich did as he was told, if he ran to find Odd now, Jim would run after him.

Speaking of Odd, he was looking for Ulrich himself, he was extremely angry. Odd ran to the office, it was the last place in the school he hasn't searched. He went to the principle's office, maybe Ulrich got in trouble or something. He knocked on the door, it automatically opened and a red colored hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

--

Review please.


	8. Xana Returns

Chapter 8: Xana Returns

The door closed behind Odd, what he saw next for stain his soul forever. Mr. Delmas was on his desk, a pool of blood surrounding him. His right shoulder had a deep claw mark and so did his head, he was covered in blood and his eyes were open.

"He wanted to call our parents…and tell them we needed help…so I stopped him…but I try to do the best I can at making things better…" Ulrich walked from the other side to Odd, he had blood his mouth and on his hands.

"Well, you locked…me…up." Odd said.

"I did that for your own good. We need to get this fixed."

"Why? So we can go to jail for the rest…for the rest of our lives?"

"We wait until everyone leaves and we clean this up somehow."

"Just remember, I had nothing to do with this, you killed him. Now you should probably wash all that stuff off your face…"

After about two hours later, everyone left, day has turned to night, the lights were on low and one next to the office was flickering. Ulrich opened the door slightly and looked out.

"Stay here, lock the door and make sure no one gets in." He instructed and he closed the door behind him. Odd locked it.

Ulrich tried to look for a janitor's closet; he ran from the desk behind him. Then the janitor walked out from one office next to the principle's office, sweeping out garbage. He took out his keys to unlock the principle's office; Odd heard this from the inside. The janitor unlocked the door and opened it but it was pushed back, closed. He tried again but it pushed back, then it just opened.

Ulrich was passing by, still looking but stopped when he saw a man crawling on the floor. Ulrich's eyes widened, what happened? He then saw the problem; Odd was walking from the back. The man put a hand to his neck, blood started to squirt out, he began to make painful noises. Odd picked him up from his shoulders.

"Hello Ulrich."

"Stop it!"

"The guy looks fun to play with."

"Odd…" Odd threw the janitor at the wall, he yelled as he was being tossed, "Stop!!" Odd picked him up and threw him again, "Odd stop!! Please stop!!" He threw him again, "He hasn't done anything!!"

"I don't like how he looks at you!" Odd threw him against an emergency fire extinguisher, and the glass opener shattered. The man looked dead; the glass had cut his right temple. Odd slid down the wall, his hands were covered in crimson. Ulrich was starring at Odd.

"He found me…Ulrich, the mess we had to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, the man began to breathe again but he seemed to be struggling. Ulrich ran over and looked at him.

"He's not dead, you've infected him."

"Okay, maybe we should call help for him." Odd suggested. Ulrich thought about it and he just stabbed the man with his claws; that ended the man's life, "What did you do that for?" Ulrich pulled his hand out, it was incredibly bloody, a piece a flesh on his ring finger.

"We can't have another monster out there…" He curled his fingers and bit them, it tasted heavenly, "We need to get out of here. The cure is at the factory."

They left the man there and ran as fast as they could to the factory. In the flickering light, a black ghost emerged, Xana was back. The ghost changed into a black haired man with a black suit and sun glasses, it was a polymorphic clone. Ulrich and Odd were outside running when a purple electrical shock hit Odd.

"Odd?" Ulrich turned and saw a guy with the Xana symbol in his glasses, "Oh great…"

At the factory, the super scan detected an activated tower.

"Oh no, Xana's attacking! Aelita call Yumi, I'll call Ulrich, hopefully he cured Odd." Aelita did as she was told.

"Yumi? Xana is attacking, come to the factory." Jeremie dialed Ulrich's number on the supercomputer.

"Jeremie?"

"Ulrich get to the factory, Xana is at it again."

"Yeah, we know, he sent a polymorphic specter."

"Shake him and get over here! Did any of you take the cure?"

"No, I had to give it to William, I accidentally infected him but we're on our way." The call ended.

"Ulrich and Odd are coming; I just hope everything will be okay with them."

Yumi was running on the bridge then she heard foot steps behind him.

"Yumi, Xana sent us a specter!" Odd shouted, running over with Ulrich. The specter was running after them, flashing like a hologram.

"Both of you go to Lyoko, I'll handle this guy!" Ulrich and Odd passed her.

Yumi ran to the specter and did a flying kick, knocking it over. The boys swung on the ropes and landed next to the elevator.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Odd asked as his friend pressed the button.

"No I uh…well, I once had a nightmare, we were on Lyoko fighting monsters and I-I turned into some kind of…beast and I killed you and Yumi…" He said, it was flashing before his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, nothing like that can happen on Lyoko for real."

"I know but still…" The elevator opened, revealing Jeremie working on the computer, he turned to them.

"There you are…where's Yumi?"

"Out on the bridge, fighting the specter."

"Alright get to the scanners, I'll virtualize you."

"Got it."

Outside, Yumi was winning against the specter, she dodged an electric shock.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita." The scanners closed, "Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!"

They landed in the ice sector.

"The tower is due northwest!" Jeremie said from above and the Lyoko warriors ran.

As they were running, two tarantulas roared in front of the tower, raised their arms and fired. The lasers hit Aelita unfortunately; it sent her flying behind, yelling.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted, "Ulrich, protect Aelita!"

Ulrich ran to Aelita and Odd ran to the monsters which haven't stopped firing. Ulrich blocked lasers and Odd jumped and fired some laser arrows.

"Laser arrow!" They hit a tarantula and destroyed it.

Ulrich watched over Aelita.

"Energy field!" It missed the monster.

"Aelita stay here!" Ulrich ran to the monster. Before he got even close to it, his vision flashed black and white for two seconds. He gasped then he stopped running and put his hands to his face. It gave such a scare, he was trembling. Aelita was concerned, so she ran to him.

"Ulrich are you alright?" She asked. She slowly reached to touch his arm. Suddenly she heard a small growl and Ulrich pushed her away, "Ah…!"

"Oh, sorry Aelita…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…sort of…" he whispered.

The tarantula fired at Odd one last time and devitalized him.

"Oh no, Odd has been devitalized!" Aelita shouted.

The scanner opened and Odd gasped for breathe. Back outside, Yumi was getting shocked but the specter, she was screaming in pain.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich jumped high while the tarantula fiercely fired at him. He stabbed his saber in the Xana eye but the tarantula fired one last time and devitalized him. The monster exploded and Aelita saw her chance. She ran into the tower and levitated inside to the platform above. The screen appeared and she placed her hand on it, the name "Aelita" appeared on it and she typed "Lyoko".

"Tower, deactivated."

The specter outside pixilated and disappeared. Yumi got up and ran inside the factory. Ulrich was still in the scanner.

_"What is this…why can't I get up…what's happening…?"_ He questioned in his mind.

"Great job Aelita!" Jeremie congratulated.

"Jeremie…I…I don't feel too good…"

--

Review please.


	9. Monsters

Chapter 9: Monsters

"Odd?"

He didn't move, he breathed hard. Jeremie leaned down to him, taking caution.

"NO!!" Odd's eyes were amber colored and his voice has gotten much deeper. He pushed Jeremie away with his claws leaving a scratch on his chest. Then he got up and jumped down the ladder to the scanner room. Jeremie clutched his chest, he wasn't bleeding very much but it stung.

"Could it be…that time…?" Aelita asked, remembering the movies and media.

Odd turned the wheel on the hatch door and opened it, he wanted to escape. The door led to the supercomputer room but he jumped in. It was like he completely forgot about the elevator. Odd didn't even care about Ulrich in the scanner.

He twisted and turned in the scanner, he puked out blood and it went down his cheeks since he was upside down. He grabbed the door to try to pull himself up but he couldn't. His face started to change shape; his mouth pushed out and ears as well. Clothes stretched and popped. His voice of struggle changed into a horrible growling sound.

Odd ran down a dark hallway, slumping down, more animal-like than human. Yumi was now in control room with Aelita and Jeremie; they were talking about what happened with Odd and why Ulrich hasn't come up yet.

"Do you think they're finally turning?" She asked.

"I sure hope not." He replied.

"I'm going to go take a look down." Aelita went to the ladder to check and see if they were okay, or if they were even there.

She slowly looked down to golden light. Before she could even see anything, something roared from the bottom, a huge brown creature jumped and slashed its claws at her face but luckily it didn't touch her. Aelita screamed and jumped back, the beast in the room snarled and other noises were heard.

"What was that?!" Yumi asked she was visibly shaking. She feared the answer but knew it was true.

"Our best friend." Jeremie answered for her.

"How are we going to cure them?" Aelita asked.

"By surprise."

"They'll kill us!"

"We can't wait 'til sun rise! They'd be long gone out to the middle of nowhere by then." Yumi said, "Tonight, this will end!"

Okay, I have a plan, the door Odd went through leads supercomputer room and-"  
Suddenly, the monitors shut down.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"Something tells me Odd did something down there." Yumi guessed.

"C'mon let's go, Yumi get the spare syringe and fill it up with the wolf's bane." Jeremie instructed.

Yumi did as she was told and they used the elevator to the top floor. When they got to the supercomputer room, there was a huge hole in the floor. Wires were sparking with static.

"We have a big problem." Yumi said.

"We have to find him!" Aelita squealed.

"Aelita, you should go back up. I don't want you to get hurt." Jeremie said.

"How about I look for Ulrich?"

"No! Didn't you see what happened earlier? You're not going to go off and look for a beast all by yourself."

"Then what? I stay up there waiting, while you both could be possibly being getting ripped to pieces?" Aelita asked.

"Okay, enough. Aelita just stick close to us." Yumi interrupted.

They went to the elevator again and they went into a hallway in the factory, which was very dark. As they were walking a deep howl was heard in the hallway.

"This way!" Jeremie led them to a storage closet. No light entered the little space they were in.

"Okay…" Yumi whispered, "I'll go and cure them." She reached into her pocket for the syringe.

"You can't do this alone." Jeremie whispered back.

"I'll go out first then you both lead him in and we have him." Howling was heard again, "Odd must be near us."

"Be careful…" Aelita said.

Yumi opened the metal door slightly and let half of her body slide out, quietly. _GROWL!_ Yumi was pulled out by force and she screamed for her life and kept screaming as her body was pressed against the wall. Jeremie and Aelita hugged each other as she screamed and horrible roars were heard. A big yellow wolf bit her stomach and pushed her against the wall even harder. Then it just pushed her against the wall, barking, hoping to knock her out and then it all stopped.

Aelita and Jeremie were still inside, huddled together, they were trembling and breathing quickly. The door was still opened but then a snarl was heard and the door slammed shut. The wolf was still growling outside but it left. After everything seemed quiet, Jeremie stood up and opened the door; he peeked out to see if anyone was there. All he saw was a red stain on the door and walls, some of it had seeped into the dark room.

"Aelita c'mon, let's get out of here." Jeremie whispered. She got up but was still shivering but Jeremie took her hand in his and quietly walked out.

Aelita couldn't stop starring at the blood that seemed to be everywhere in a dark hallway, it was really, a living nightmare. She spotted the syringe on the floor; it was still full of the wolf's bane. She picked it up and handed it to Jeremie; he took it in his shaking hand. They followed the line of crimson, it was sure to lead them to what used to be their friend. On the way they saw giant paw prints in the blood.

They followed it until they saw a shape of a huge wolf and a girl. They're eyes widened.

"Odd…" Aelita starred. The wolf, or Odd looked at them and snarled.

He still had that small streak of purple on his head. He was in a regular dog sitting position next to Yumi, who was visibly shaking with blood all over. Odd looked like he was just sitting there, not doing anything to Yumi. Jeremie examined him; he looked like a regular lycanthrope, long arms with clawed hands, long legs and clawed paws, a wolf head, a long fluffed tail and fur all over. Aelita had an idea though; she stepped to a crawling position and crawled towards him. Maybe if she acted like a werewolf, Odd would treat her like one and not hurt her at all and then she could cure him.

Odd watched her move closer to him but he stayed calm, he was just panting. Yumi turned to Aelita who was right next to her now and then Jeremie who had done the same. Aelita then whipped her hand on the blood pool next to Yumi and put her fingers in her mouth, it was disgusting but she had to or else Odd would attack her or something. Jeremie tried to look away; he knew she was trying to be safe. Odd joined in, he dipped his head into the blood and licked it up. Aelita kept drinking the stuff herself she looked up to see Odd licking. She started to think about what she was doing, she was drinking her friend's insides, that made her really sick and she threw up a little.

Odd noticed this and looked up, he hissed. Jeremie got scared and stood up, he got the syringe in his hand, and he was ready to stab it into him.

"I can't…I won't!" Aelita said, standing up. Odd hissed again then he stood up himself, on twos. His height was unbelievable.

Yumi forced herself up, despite the pain. Odd barked loudly and the teens ran off but he ran after him. Yumi was falling behind, she had a huge gash in her stomach but it had stopped bleeding, she was infected. Odd was close behind them, leaning down when running.

"In here!" Aelita yelled as she opened a door leading to another dark hallway. Jeremie and Yumi ran in and Aelita shut the heavy door and locked it. Odd pushed against the door but stopped and sniffed, then he ran away.

"Why isn't he trying to get in?" Yumi asked between gasps.

"I don't know…maybe something in here stopped him." Jeremie replied. He glanced around to see why.

Suddenly, a loud clinging sound erupted from under Yumi and Aelita. They both screamed, they were on top of a gas vent, in it was another giant wolf on twos but this one was brown.

"Run!" Yumi yelled as she ran off with Aelita and Jeremie. The wolf broke the vent and climbed into the hallway then it roared. Yumi was falling behind again.

_"A brown werewolf…Ulrich…"_

_--_

Review please.


	10. Final

Eh, I'm tired of making you all feel bad... Though I think this ending SUCKS, I'll give it to you anyway...I was going to make sequel but a friend of mine didn't like the idea.

Here's that unwanted but wanted...chapter.

Chapter 10: Final

--

Yumi and the others ran to a corner, she asked Aelita for the syringe.

"You both better run for cover, I'll take care of him." She whispered.

"Look at you! You can barely even run, you can't-" Jeremie was cut off by Yumi.

"Oh? Would you rather have Aelita do it? What about you? Would you like to be face to face with a monster?"

"Well I uh…"

"Sh! Did you hear that?" Aelita whispered, "It's stalking us."

"We have to move fast, both of you run! Go that way." Yumi pointed to the left of the hallway as she stayed to wait.

Jeremie and Aelita did as they were told and ran off. Yumi waited for what seemed like she was waiting for a ticking time bomb to go off. She rested against the wall, with the syringe in her right hand. _GROWL! _A big brown wolf head smashed through the wall, growling menacingly, that made Yumi scream. The wolf snarled at her as it broke through the wall little by little.

"Oh Ulrich, Ulrich, stop, please stop!! " Yumi pleaded, "Leave me alone!!"

The wolf's, or Ulrich's claw broke through and tried to catch Yumi. Yum saw her chance and infected Ulrich with the wolf's bane, right on the snout. Ulrich stopped and hissed, then he seemed to be howling softly and fell unconscious on the wall. Yumi took out the needle, it was empty, now she needed some more to cure Odd. She looked around and then at Ulrich, nothing had changed about him, his head just hung there, motionless; Yumi was afraid he was dead.

"Alright! Now that Ulrich is cured we need to cure Odd and then we're done with this nightmare." Jeremie shouted with Aelita at his side.

"Great but now we need to get back to the lab and get more of the cure." Yumi said.

"What about Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"We don't have time to examine, Odd is still on the loose." Jeremie said.

"What if we poisoned him…?" Yumi asked.

"We didn't, Ulrich said earlier he cured William and he said nothing about death or any weird side affects."

"C'mon! Let's hurry while it's still calm." Aelita said.

When they were in the elevator, everyone kept quiet. In the lab, Jeremie took some more wolf's bane.

"Yumi, Aelita, we should all take some of this." Jeremie said.

"Why me?" Aelita asked.

"You took some of my blood, remember?" Yumi reminded her of her little act.

"Oh…"

"I'll take it first, I was scratched by Odd first." Jeremie pulled up his sleeve and slowly injected himself. And then Yumi and Aelita. Jeremie took some more for Odd.

Suddenly, a low howl was heard from above, Odd was grabbing on the wires on the ceiling. He jumped down and landed on twos, he growled at them and moved closer to them.

"Surround him!" Yumi commanded. Jeremie ran to Odd's right and Aelita to his left. Odd didn't know what to attack first. Odd barked at Jeremie but Yumi jumped and held on to his neck and stuck the needle into his thick layer of fur. Odd swayed to the side and then to the other and fell.

Yumi pulled out the syringe, looking very happy. Jeremie and Aelita smiled at her. After a while they came back with Ulrich, back to normal, wrapped in a blanket and Odd had one draped on him as well.

"No claws, no fangs, no weird hairs, we're all cured." Odd said.

"What a night…" Yumi sighed, she was very tired and her wound started to hurt again, now that it's not healing at light speed.

"C'mon let's get back to our dorms, and these two back in clothes." Jeremie chuckled at the end.

"Let's keep the wolf's bane, never know when we'll need it again." Aelita said.

The group went on with they're lives as a normal Xana fighting team and never encountered werewolf problems ever again.

--

Flame me! -_-


End file.
